User blog:Joeaikman/Wiki Note Chapter 1 - Mind's Discovery
*We open up on a boy sat at the dinner table of his house. He is unwrapping presents furiously* Boy: Thanks mom! This is great! Mom: It's no problem, Mind. Anything for my little boy. Mind: What's next? Oooh this one! *Mind picks up a small rectangular present* Dad: I hope you like this one, son *Mind unwraps it quickly. It's an old notebook* Mind: Cool! What is it? Dad: I found it in a small souvenir shop. The owner said it was an ancient Japanese trinket Mind: That sounds awesome! Dad: You can use it to write your thank yous in Mind: I sure will! Thanks guys! *Gives each of his parents a hug before running upstairs to his room* Mind: This notebook looks old....I wonder how Andrew is! *Throws the notebook on the bed before running over to his laptop and putting up a skype call* Mind: Hey Andrew! Andrew: Hey Mind. Happy birthday, mate Mind: Thanks! We still on for after school? Andrew: Of course, bro, I have a great afternoon planned. Do you mind if Gizmo and Kari come? Mind: Of course not! The more the merrier Andrew: I'll talk to you later, mate, got to get ready for school Mind: Bye! *Mind closes his laptop and picks up the notebook again. He frowns as he sees that it is used* Mind: What's this? *He opens the notebook. It is empty except for small ticket to a local circus for tomorrow* Mind: Awesome, Dad must have put this in here to surprise me! *Mind places the ticket on his desk before putting on his tie and running off to school* - *Mind is sat with three other people outside eating lunch, one of them is Andrew* Mind: Does anyone have a fork? My mom forgot to pack me one Andrew: I already used mine, sorry Boy: Just use your fingers, Mind Girl: Gross, Gizmo *The group laughs* Gizmo: It's not that bad, Kari Mind: You guys make me laugh! *At that moment a group of four walks across to them* Boy 1: Hehe, look, if it isn't the dork brigade Girl 1: Lay off them, Joe Joe: You standing up for them, Nail? Nail: N-no Joe: Good. Hey Mind, I hear it's your birthday today Mind: Yeah. It is. Joe: I'd wish you a happy birthday but I hope it sucks Boy 2: You tell him, Joe Andrew: Just push off, Joe Joe: What was that, Andrew? I'd watch your manners, we wouldn't want any more science accidents would we? Andrew: ... Boy 3: haha, good one *Gizmo stands up* Gizmo: Just leave them alone! Joe: Or what? You'll tell daddy? *Gizmo blushes* Joe: Face it, you three are losers, I honestly don't know why someone as attractive as Kari would sit with you over me Kari: Because I tried sitting with you and didn't like the smell Andrew: Owned Boy 2: No-one talks like that to Joe... Joe: Leave it, Sceptile, they'll get what's coming to them in due time Sceptile: If you say so Joe: I do. I have important business to see to, I'll be seeing you punks later, however *Joe, Sceptile and the other boy walk off laughing. Nail looks back at Mind's group apologetically* Gizmo: Way to show him up, Kari! Kari: It's easy, I just wish he wasn't so mean to you three Andrew: It's fine, he's just a bully Kari: It makes me sick how those two back him up Mind: Nail's alright though... Andrew: It's a shame she's always with Joe Gizmo: Guys, look at the time! Me and Andrew need to be off or we will be late for Further Math Andrew: Shit, you're right *Gizmo and Andrew get up and run off. Kari smiles up at Mind* Kari: I have something for you Mind: Really? Kari: Yeah. I couldn't give it to you before because they were here *Kari moves up to kiss Mind when suddenly a water bomb drops on his head* Sceptile: You got him! Boy 3: Haha Nail: Guys... Sceptile: That was such an awesome shot Joe: I know right! See ya around, guys! *Joe walks over to Mind and Kari* Joe: Come on, baby. We have a business class to get to *Picks Kari up against her will and carries her away from Mind* Mind: Bye - *Scene opens on Mind the next day at the circus! he's with Andrew* Mind: Can't believe you have a ticket too Andrew: My dad got it with the raffle at work, when he heard you were coming he said I could have it Mind: That's awesome Andrew: Wanna go to the puppet show first? Mind: Let me get some candy floss first Andrew: Alright, if you get me some then I'll get our place in the queue Mind: Deal! *The two separate and Mind heads to the candy floss machine. The guy behind it is wearing a long black cloak and a plain white mask* Mind: Two cotton candies please! Salesman: Coming right up *The salesman gets Mind the treats and Mind pays* Salesman: I hope I see you again soon, young man Mind: Thanks! Bye *Mind runs off from the salesman and finds Andrew at the front of the queue Andrew: Awesome, we are about to get in ''*Suddenly a familiar voice pipes up next to them* Nail: Hey Mind, hey Andrew! Andrew: Oh hey Nail. Where's Joe? Nail: Him, Sceptile and Bob are on the rollercoaster, gives me about 20 minutes with nothing to do Andrew: That's cool Mind: Would you like to come watch this with us? Nail: Really? You'd let me? Even after how much of a jerk my brother is to you? Mind: Of course. He's not you after all Nail: And you Andrew? Andrew: Sure, might be fun to have some more company Nail: Then yes, Mind. I would love to join you Mind: stay with Andrew then, I'll go get you some cotton candy Nail: Thanks Mind! *Mind runs off towards the stall he had been at before* Mind: That's odd...I could swear it was right here *Mind walks over to the nearest staff member* Mind: Can you tell me where the guy selling cotton candy went? Man: I'm sorry kiddo, we don't sell cotton candy here Mind: But I swear there was a guy right there... Man: You must be seeing things... Mind: Hmmmm...thanks anyway *Mind walks away from the guy, looking puzzled and back towards his friends* Mind: Sorry Nail, they were out and the guy had left to get some more. You can share mine if you like Nail: I'd like that *Nail smiles at Mind as the trio are let in* - *The show is nearing an end. Mind is sat in between Nail and Andrew* Mind: This was great! I'm so glad my dad got that ticket Andrew: Oh god! Look at the time! I have a history paper due in tomorrow, sorry Mind, I gotta go Mind: See you later, Andy Nail: Bye *Andrew leaves the group and a few minutes later Nail and Mind leave as well* Nail: Can you come with me a minute? There's something I want to show you Mind: Sure *Nail guides Mind around to the back of the tent. It is darker here* Nail: Thanks for a wonderful evening... Mind: It's nothing, I'm glad you had fun Nail: I did *Nail leans up and kisses Mind* Mind: .... *Mind kisses back* ???: WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS??? *Joe pushes Mind to the floor* Joe: I will actually kill you Nail: Joe please don't Joe: How DARE you touch my sister Mind: Ow Joe: You think you're in pain now *A man comes around the corner* Man: Is everything alright, Joe? Joe: Dad...everything's fine Man: Glad to hear it, come on you two, we need to be off Joe: Good *Joe storms off and Nail pulls Mind to his feet* Nail: Sorry Mind: Don't be! Nail: Good night, Mind *Nail leans up and kisses Mind quickly before skipping off* - *The next day Andrew, Kari and Gizmo are sat at a bench outside. Joe is sat on the opposite side of the playground with his usual gang. Nail looks like she has a black eye* Gizmo: I wonder what happened to Nail Andrew: She seemed alright yesterday, she must have been hurt since then Gizmo: Joe looks really angry Kari: Joy...another day of you getting picked on and him flirting with me *Mind walks over to them* Mind: What's up, my homies? Andrew: Never call us that again Mind: Sorry Gizmo: We were just discussing how beaten up Nail looks Mind: I saw her earlier, apparently Joe did it Andrew: Really? Mind: That's what I heard Gizmo: Wow Mind: Hey guys, something weird happened this morning Kari: What is it? Mind: You know I found the ticket for the circus in that notebook my dad gave me? Well I found something else. Here, Andrew, read it out loud Andrew: It says that Mind should meet whoever wrote this in the abandoned car park during lunch hour Kari: That's now... Mind: I was just heading off, I wanted to know if any of you want to come Kari: No thanks, that place creeps me out Andrew: Count me out. I have to do some science catchup with Sceptile Gizmo: I'll come with you, Mind Mind: Thanks Gizmo, we better get off now then. See you two later *Gizmo gets up and walks off with Mind* - Gizmo: There's no one here, Mind Mind: What are you talking about, Gizmo, there's a guy right over there Gizmo: There isn't though, you're seeing things Mind: If you're going to be irritating then stay here and keep watch Gizmo: Fine *Mind walks over to the figure* Mind: Wait! I know you! You're the Cotton Candy guy from yesterday Man: Indeed, but my actual name is Dark Mind: How come you vanished yesterday? Dark: I'd already given you what you needed Mind: The note… Dark: Indeed Mind…you already hold the power…you just need to realise it… Mind: What do you mean? Dark: The notebook your father gave you offers a great power Mind: I think you're mistaken, it's just an ordinary notebook Dark: Just an ordinary notebook? No! That is a Death Note. It gives you the power to kill whoever you want just by writing their name down Mind: That's horrible… Dark: Maybe to some…but you could do so much good with it Mind: What do you mean? Dark: Think of all the people you could enact revenge on for the sins they have committed…murderers….rapists….teenage boys who fap to porn…you can be god Mind: I don't know… Dark: Why do these people deserve to live? They are nothing. You can save them from their lives of sin *Suddenly a TV appears. The local anchorman, Shark, is talking* Shark: And the latest news is that notorious gang leader LakuitaBro is currently involved in a gun fight with 4 police officers downtown! *Footage of the gunfight is shown* Dark: You can stop this Mind: I can… Dark: Will you? Mind: ….yes *Mind pulls out the notebook and writes down LakuitaBro. The gunfight goes on for another 30 seconds when suddenly…* Lak: Argh *Lak stumbles out from behind an overturned car and collapses* Dark: Well done! Mind: I…I killed him… *The screen goes black, Shark can still be heard* Shark: LakuitaBro appears to have suffered a heart attack…LakuitaBro is dead, repeat, LakuitaBro is dead! Category:Blog posts